


План на глаз

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [55]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig/Undisclosed
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	План на глаз

— Надо идти на глаз, — выдыхает Шульдих и сползает вниз по дереву.

— В лесу на глаз идти никуда нельзя, — его напарник садится как есть на землю, стряхивая ладонью пот с лица.

— У тебя есть видение, куда нам двигать?

Оракул качает головой, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Невыносимо колет в боку.

— Либо к дороге и вдоль…

— Либо не годится. Сам понимаешь.

Телепат закрывает глаза.

— Осторожнее. Среди них…

— Не учи ученого.

Лес наполнен звуками, и собственное сбитое дыхание почти оглушает, но телепату это не помеха.

— Есть.

— Что?

— Бунгало. Любовники. Романтика и всё такое.

— И как нам это поможет?

Рыжий открывает глаза и довольно щурится.

— Кто из нас тут лидер, а, напарник? По протоколу место, в котором есть два зарегистрированных объекта, и какая кому разница, если это будем мы.

— Думаешь, прокатит?

— Ну, смотря как будем изображать любовь. Ты же помнишь задание: население не трогаем ни мы, ни они.

— Но мы их тронем.

— Не смертельно, — Шульдих встает на ноги и с трудом выпрямляется. — Готов любить меня со страшной силой?

— Я-то готов, а вот ты готов изображать девушку…

— А почему я?!


End file.
